Detention Confessions
by DreamOutLoud16
Summary: Zander and Molly get detention and Molly uncovers why she's been so mean to him. *Zolly Fluff*


Being forced to sit in a hot and sweaty is not how I wanted to spend the rest of my day. You guessed it I'm in detention. Strange thing is, I never get detention, and neither does my detention mate, Molly Garcia. If Molly didn't hate me before, he defiantly hates me now; it's kind of my fault we're in here right now.

_Earlier Today_

_I'm running down the hallway, I'm taking short and haggard breaths, my heart is pounding against my chest at an alarming rate, and my legs ache from running two miles. Worst part is, I'm bumping into a lot of people, and the yell snarky remarks after me. Thankfully, I make it to class on time. I sit down in my seat in the back, between Molly and Nelson as my teacher, Mrs. Dupont begins to start the lesson. Suddenly I realize that I didn't get a chance to finish my Pre-Calculus homework night, so I took out my textbook then sneakily took out my phone and used my calculator to do my homework. _

_20 minutes later, I was almost done, but then suddenly…_

_GOT ME LOOKIN' SO CRAZY IN LOVE, YOUR LOVES GOT ME LOOKIN' SO CRAZY IN LOVE, LOOKIN' SO CRAZY IN LOVES' GOT LOOKIN' SO CRAZY IN LOOOOVE, UH OH UH OH UH OH….._

_I end the call and quickly put my phone away. She probably didn't hear it. Wishful thinking, Zander. Mrs. Dupont was walking towards me with a scowl on her pre ageing face. _

"_Vat eez zé meaning of deez?" she asked in her French accent. She looked at Molly, Nelson, and me. _

"_It wasn't mine, Mrs. Dupont; you took my phone away yesterday, remember." Nelson said. Mrs. Dupont turned to Molly and I the said_

"_Zen it vas one of you two," _

_I would have told the truth right then and there, but Mrs. Dupont's scowl was freaking me out. _

"_It wasn't mine." I lied hoping she didn't hear the speck of nervousness in my voice. She turned her head to Molly._

"_It wasn't mine." Molly said with a little anger in her tone._

_Mrs. Dupont's face turned beet red and she scowled some more. It was obvious Mrs. Dupont was one of those people who absolutely positively hated being confused._

"_So it vas nobody's phone, I'm just hearing dingz!" Mrs. Dupont exclaimed. Everyone's attention was on us._

"_You're not hearing things, Mrs. D, I heard it too." Andy Bartlett said dumbly. Shut-up Andy. Mrs. Dupont ignored Andy's statement and kept her attention on Molly and I. It was obvious she was waiting for a confession._

"_Vell, I'm vating." She said tapping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. I couldn't bring myself to say the words. When we didn't say anything, Mrs. Dupont glared at us. Her voice was low, but it was dangerous also._

"_Vine, zé both of you, see me after class." And with that, she began teaching the lesson again. I sighed and put my hands in my head and avoided the death glare Molly was sending me._

_After class, we walked to Mrs. Dupont's desk. I was really nervous, but I didn't show it._

"_Since one of you won't confess to me and tell me zé truth, both of you have detention." She said calmly_

"_But-" Molly said before Mrs. Dupont cut her off._

"_No 'buts' Miss. Garcia; zé both of you detention, and zat is final, now get to second period before you are late."_

If I knew I was gonna get in trouble either way, I would have confessed instead of getting Molly in trouble, but she did kind of deserve it because of how she's been acting lately. I looked over at her, she seemed like she was doing her homework. The detention teacher left us alone here so he wouldn't have to be in this room. I keep staring at Molly, maybe it's because I'm bored and Molly is really looking hotter than usual. Yes, I check her out once in a while, I'm a guy what do you expect?

"Can you _not_ stare at me?" Molly asked. Her back was turned to me and her voice hard and bitter. I knew for a fact that she was utterly pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I said gently. Molly turned towards me with a glare plastered on her pretty face.

"You are a coward, and you're stupid too." She spat.

Okay, that hurt. I started to get offended and upset. Was she always this difficult?

"You've only been here for 5 minutes, Molly." I said.

"You know what? Just shut-up, I don't wanna talk to you right now." She snapped before turning back around. I sat there equally upset.

30 minutes later

I am bored out of my mind. If I was tired, I would just fall asleep. I looked over at Molly who was filing her nails and looking at the clock every 3 seconds.

"You know, the more you look at the clock, the slower the time will go by." I stated. Molly huffed and I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes while doing it. I had to think of something to say to make this girl relax; her negativity towards me was strong. Maybe being funny would work.

"I woke up one day and I was married I pineapple!" I said out of the blue. Molly looked at me strangely.

"It was a very beautiful pineapple." I explained. Molly gave me a whole hearted laugh, but then she stopped and scowled again.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you." She snapped. I got up and walked to the seat next to her.

"And why is that again?" I asked. Molly looked at me unbelievably.

"Did you forget already? You got me stuck in this hell hole for next 30 minutes!" she exclaimed. I gave her flirty smile.

"Well I don't know about you, but I enjoy being in the same room as someone as beautiful as you."

Molly stared at me, mouth slightly open in surprise. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said you're beautiful, you surely hear that a lot."

"I do, I just never expected it to some out of _your_ mouth."

"Well you are insanely gorgeous, but you are _really_ mean."

Molly scoffed "Only to you and you're friends, and I have a perfectly good reason."

I looked at her in surprise. I wanna know that reason.

"What is that reason?" I ask.

Molly sighs then looks at me for a long time, as if deciding whether to tell me or not.

"She…is a hypocrite." Molly said angrily. I looked at her like she was crazy for a minute, but said nothing.

"She gives us rules about how we should always look perfect, be perfect, but the she comes to school with braces and glasses."

"So," I say wondering where she was getting at.

"So, she comes in breaking her own motto, and we had no choice but to kick her out of 'The Perfs'. She would have never kept me in the group if I was in her predicament, so why would she try to act like I'm the terrible person in this when she's the one who came up with the idea to be perfect at everything. The rules don't apply to her do they? She acts like I was never her friend, but we have been like sisters ever since we were in kindergarten, and when she started hanging out with you guys, I felt replaced." A single tear escaped Molly's eye, but she wiped it away quickly.

I kind of understood what Molly was saying. She isn't all that bad she's just confused, she feels like Kacey abandoned her. Molly just gave me an insight on why she did all of those things to Kacey. I reached over and touched her arm.

"Molly, Kacey was hurt when you guys kicked her out of the group; she thought you guys only liked her because she was perfect."

Molly scoffed "I was her friend before she even became popular or _perfect_; I'm starting to hate that word."

"She also thought you wanted to take over her spot as Queen Perf."

"Well, I wasn't. Can you promise not to tell anyone I told you about this stuff; it's really private." She said.

I nodded "My lips are sealed, as long as you tone it down with the whole, trying to crush Gravity 5 think, kay?"

Molly thought then nodded "Okay, but only because you asked. Thank you, Zander; you're a really great guy." And with that she leaned ove and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. When she pulled away, I was speechless.

"That was for listening." Molly said "And for calling me beautiful."


End file.
